Vacation Getaway
by MakeLoveNotWar
Summary: The Titans win a free vacation to the Bahamas! Will romance blossom in paradise? Pairings: RobxStar, BBxRae and CyxBee.Rated M, just in case...


Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans! So sue me not!

Chapter 1:Radio Contest

It was around noon and in the Titan tower almost everyone was enjoying their crime-free day so far. Beast Boy was getting his butt kicked by Cyborg at one of their favorite videogames: Need For Speed Underground 2 (N/A: Which I have and is also one of my favorites). But besides him everyone else was having rather good day. Robin was reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee between turning pages, Raven was busy trying to read a book but Cyborg and Beast Boy's constant yelling wasn't helping her concentration and Starfire was sitting on the couch with Cyborg and Beast Boy and encouraging both of them to win and telling Beast Boy not to give up every time he crashed against a wall or a building (which was very often). Robin turned on the radio just as Beast Boy lost the race and Cyborg started his victory dance, when there was an announcement on the radio that pulled the Titans attention (except Raven who was glad that Cyborg and Beast Boy had finally stopped yelling).

'_Hey all you KWRX fans! Are you ready for today's big radio contest! You could win an all expense paid trip to the Bahamas!'_

"A free vacation! That's awesome! Hey guys maybe we should try and win this thing!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No harm in trying" Robin said, taking one final sip of his coffee.

"If we put our heads together we can do this!" Cyborg screamed.

"Put our heads together? Will that not hurt?" Starfire asked, confused at Cyborg's statement.

"Eh….its an expression Starfire." Robin explained. "He means that we should think together to find the right answer."

The announcer on the radio explained more about the contest.

'_If you wanna win this fabulous prize you'll have to the following. When you hear a cow moo on the radio grab your phone and call 555-KWRX-182 and hope that your caller number7. If you are caller number 7 then all you have to do is answer one question correctly and you'll be flying off with five friends for a 7 day vacation to the five star Atlantis hotel on Paradise Island in the Bahamas!'_

'_So stay tuned to KWRX and pay attention for the sound of a cow mooing. And that should happen in the next three hours or so...' _

"Three hours! Man, we better pay attention if we want to win this thing!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We can each use our cell phones to call in when we hear the cow moo. That way we'll have a better chance of being caller number 7." Robin said.

"Hey Raven you wanna help us out?" Beast Boy asked.

" I'm reading." Raven said firmly.

"Come on, you can't read all the time." Beast Boy noted.

"I said I'm reading Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed.

" Ok, ok, don't have a cow!" Beast Boy responded.

"Alright ya'll lets put the radio in the middle of the room so we can all sit around it and listen." Cyborg suggested.

"Ok." Robin said. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

_2 hours and 22 minutes later…_

The titans had fallen asleep around the radio waiting, except for Raven who was started reading another book, when…

'_MOO!'_

" Huh?...Aaagh! Guys there was just a moo on the radio!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to wake up the other titans.

The rest of the titans woke up immediately and along with Beast Boy started dialing franticly the number they had written down.

"I'm caller number 2!" Cyborg shouted.

"It seems that I'm caller number 3." Starfire said.

"Too bad, I'm caller number 5." Robin said.

"GUYS! I'm caller number 7!" Beast Boy screamed.

" Alright Beast Boy!." Cyborg cheered.

" That's great Beast Boy! But we haven't won yet." Robin pointed out.

'_Looks like we have our lucky caller. Alright dude tell me what's your name is.'_

"The name's Beast Boy dude." Beast Boy said, starting to sweat all over.

'_Beast Boy! The Beast Boy from the Teen Titans! Wow it seems that we've got a celebrity on the radio.'_

"That's right! Its me Beast Boy the **celebrity**!" Beast Boy said arrogantly.

'_Right dude, now your one question away from a fabulous vacation in the Bahamas. Are you ready?_

" Bring it on!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

' _Here's the question: Who wrote the famous poem 'The Raven' ?'_

"Uuugh…guys? Any of you know this! Beast Boy asked.

"Nope!" Cyborg, Starfire and Robin said at the same time.

The Titans started looking franticly for an encyclopedia with the right answer, while Raven was standing up to leave to her room when she said…

"Edgar Allan Poe." And after that she walked away, uninterested by what the others were doing.

" Edgar Allan Poe! Its Edgar Allan Poe!" Beast Boy screamed into his cell phone.

'_Well… looks like the Teen Titans are going on a vacation!'_

N/A: So… what did ya think? I'm still getting used to fanfic writing. Please review and look out for chapter 2.


End file.
